Un sombre éveil
by Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Harry se réveille après être tombé dans le coma depuis cinq longues années... De sombres nouvelles l'attendent... Comment va-t-il réagir ?


Auteur : Yuki Kuro

Disclaimer : Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K ROWLING !

Résumé : Harry se réveil après être tombé dans le coma depuis cinq longues années... De sombres nouvelles l'attendent... Comment va-t-il réagir ?

Rating : T

Cette fic est différente de celle que j'ai pu écrire avant. Elle n'est pas très joyeuse, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierai quand même. Désolé pour ceux qui seront déçus par le côté sombre et pas très joyeux, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas la tête à écrire des choses vraiment réjouissantes.

**Un sombre éveil**

Non ! Pas lui !

J'eus le temps de hurler ces trois mots avant que mon monde ne soit plongé dans l'obscurité.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et fus instantanément aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux de la pièce où je me trouvais. Tout était calme et blanc. Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de me rappeler ce qui c'était passé avant mon réveil. Rien … Juste ces trois derniers mots qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

Je fis quelques mouvements et j'essayai de me lever de mon lit. Je voulus savoir où je me trouvais. Je me leva, mais ma tête me faisait tellement mal que la pièce tourna autour de moi et je m'agrippa au lit à côté de moi avant de tomber au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche, les cheveux bouclés châtains, aux yeux bruns. En voyant sa tenue, je compris que nous étions dans un hôpital. Elle accourut après de moi et m 'aida à me relever pour ensuite m'allonger, puis je la contemplai longuement. Plusieurs émotions semblaient se bousculaient dans ses yeux de la surprise, de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse.

Soudain, une image floue apparut, il me semblait apercevoir la jeune femme, seulement, elle était plus jeune.

-Her...Her...mione ? Hermione ?

La jeune femme me sauta au coup en éclatant en sanglot.

-Ha... Harry. Oh Harry ! Pleurait-elle.

-Hermione ! Soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Un homme roux entra dans la pièce, il semblait aussi ému que la brunette tout à l'heure. Il se précipita près du lit et ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Hermione s'écarta, contempla le roux et l'embrassa de joie.

-Il s'est réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je vois ça. Répondit l'homme ne sachant quoi dire.

-Ron ?! Demandais je.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et me sourit tout en pleurant à son tour.

-Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Où sommes nous d'ailleurs ? Et que s'est il passé ? Questionnais-je mes deux amis.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Harry... Tu … Essaya-t-elle d'artuciler.

Je me tourna vers Ron mais celui-ci fuyait mon regard. Ces deux-là me cachaient définitivement quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je agacé.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Ron souffla.

-Harry... Depuis la bataille finale...tu étais dans le coma. Tu es hospitalisé à St Mangouste.

-Comment ?!

-Tu te battais contre Voldemort, lorsque Lucius a lancé un sort à son fils. Continua le roux.

-Draco s'est écroulé au sol et a commencé à se vider de son sang... repris Hermione.

-Lorsque tu l'as vu... Tu as hurlé « Non ! Pas lui ! », puis le sol s'est mis à trembler. Expliqua Ron.

-Tes yeux se sont vidés de toutes expressions et une pression magique incroyable s'est abattue sur le champ de bataille. Plusieurs mangemorts moururent sous l'onde de choc et tu lança le sort de la mort à Voldemort, qui riposta mais ta puissance l'avait complètement submergé à cet instant et il mourut à son tour... Tu t'es ensuite dirigé vers Draco jetant des sortilèges impardonnables à tout les mangemorts qui essayaient de t'arrêter. Tu as pris Draco dans tes bras et une boule argentée est apparue et tu t'es évanoui. Continua le jeune femme.

-Malefoy s'est relevé, ses blessures étaient complètement soignées. Et quand il t'a vu là, allongé sur le sol, il s'est pris la tête entre les mains et s'est mis à hurler... dit Ron.

La scène me revenait en tête, tout était sombre, mais je pouvais encore l'entendre. Entendre ses cries et sa voix se briser en m'appelant. Mais je ne bougeais pas, incapable, prisonnier de cette noirceur. J'avais froid, la mort me tendait les bras après avoir utilisé autant de magie. Mais je voulais simplement qu'il vive, quitte à mourir pour lui. J'entendis alors ses dernières paroles, un enchantement... Je m'en rappel, maintenant tout est clair.

Je me redresse rapidement mais mon meilleur ami me tenait fermement dans mon lit. J'essayai de me débattre, en vain, j'étais encore trop faible.

-Où est-il ? M'empressais je de demander.

-Harry... balbutia la brune.

-À son arrivé à St Mangouste, les médicomages l'ont mis dans un coma magique. Il était déjà à moitié mort, aujourd'hui encore il est dans le coma. Mais les médicomages pensent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Trancha Ron.

-Depuis quand suis-je dans le coma ? Demandais je nerveusement.

-Cinq ans. Répondit Hermione.

-Si je me suis réveillé, alors il le peut aussi ! M'écriais-je.

-Harry... écoute, c'est presque un miracle que tu te soit réveiller après si longtemps... Mais, c'est en parti grâce à Malefoy qui t'a sauvé en te donnant une partie de sa vie. C'est grâce à ça que tu as survécu.

-Je veux le voir !

Mes deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, puis abandonnèrent toute résistance en soupirant.

-Très bien … dirent -ils ensemble.

Ron m'apporta une chaise roulante et m'y installa. Hermione me poussa jusqu'à une pièce reculée au fond de l'hôpital. La pièce était petite et blanche tout comme la mienne. Sauf qu'au milieu du lit, se trouvait, allongé, un homme, un ange blond. Il était si beau...

Tout était si calme, je demandai à mes amis de me laisser seul un moment avec le malade. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et je fus alors seul. Je me leva de ma chaise pour venir m'asseoir sur son lit. Je lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux, si doux et soyeux malgré ces cinq ans de sommeil. Je posa doucement ma main sur son torse et sentis les faibles pulsations de son cœur. Les larmes montèrent et je me penchai vers son visage, embrassant la seule personne que j'avais aimé et que j'aimerai toujours. Le seul qui avait su m'aimer réellement, pour celui que j'étais, le seul qui a réussi à découvrir le vrai Harry Potter.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me détacher de mon amour. Tout d'un coup, le corps de Draco fut pris de convulsions. Des médicomages entrèrent au même instant et me firent sortir pour pouvoir s'occuper du malade. Hermione et Ron m'attendaient derrière la porte et furent surpris de voir qu'un médicomage me sortait de la pièce.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda prudemment la brune.

Je ne pus répondre, j'étais complètement désemparé. Qu'allait-il lui arriver? Face à mon mutisme, Ron me proposa alors de me ramener à ma chambre. Mais je décidai de ne pas bouger tant que je ne saurai ce qu'il se passait.

J'attendis plus d'une heure avant qu'un sorcier en blouse blanche ne sorte de la chambre de Draco.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandais je anxieux.

J'avais l'estomac noué, la gorge serré et j'attendais le verdict. Le médicomage me regarda l'air navré et baissa ensuite la tête. Je compris immédiatement... Je ne voulais pas le croire... J'ouvris la porte dans un fracas sonore et je vis le corps du blond, pâle, sans vie. À ce moment là, je m'écroulai au sol en pleurant, définitivement anéanti. Mes sentiments, ma raison et tout ce qui était cher à mes yeux partir en fumée au même instant.

Mes deux amis me ramenèrent à ma chambre et me laissèrent seul, suite à ma demande. J'avais tout perdu. Je n'étais désormais plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme, brisé à jamais.

Plus tard, Ron et Hermione n'étant toujours pas revenu, je décidai de me lever et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Je me regarda dans le miroir, accroché au dessus du lavabo, dégoûté de moi même. À cet instant, la glace se brisa et vola en éclat, me coupant au passage le visage. Les morceaux, au sol, reflétaient les rayons de lune argentés. Cette couleur me rappela ses yeux, si beaux, si profonds... Je pris un morceau de miroir et je m'ouvris les veines. J'allai vers mon lit, m'allongeai. Je me vidais peu à peu de mon sang. La douleur m'avait quitté, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, j'allais enfin le rejoindre.

À toi, mon amour à jamais...

J'espère que cet OS vous aura quand même plus.

Ja ne !


End file.
